smallville: Destiny
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark comes closer to his destiny. crossover with Knight Rider and partial crossover with Heroes
1. return

Smallville: Destiny

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2002-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter 1: return_

_2008: Kent Farm-_The Worm hole opened and the young 35-year-old woman stepped through the vortex. She glanced back to the Japanese man who had taken her from the past back to the future, which was where she belonged.

"Are you sure?" She asked Hiro Nakumura, the time-traveling friend of Claire Bennett. He smiled.

"Kal-El needs you here. His own _Mirror _double is here and will coerce Lex to take over the world. You must encourage your brother before it's too late. He must accept who he is," Hiro said as he nodded to her.

"Where are you off to?" Trinity asked him. He bowed and the man said, "I am off to help Nathan Petrelli do what he must to stop Lex from taking the White House," he said as the portal closed. She then turned and saw Lois Lane.

"Lois?" she said staring at the depressed young woman.

"Trinity!" She said. The two embraced.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked her. The newest reporter for _The Daily Planet_ stared at her in disbelief.

"Lex's brother Julian took over _the Planet_ and now Chloe is out of a job!" Lois said, "and so am I!" She said as she began to cry.

"Come work for me," Trinity said, smiling. They then heard the sound of super speed. They looked up into the cloned face of Lionel Luthor.

"My child, it is good to have you back home again! But there is no time for celebration. Lana Lang, in her quest to keep her powers has accidentally reopened the portal between _the mirror Universe _& our own. That universe's Clark Kent is here and now. We need your powers to aid us in stopping him," Jor-El said. Trinity just stared at him.

"Father where is Clark?" She asked suddenly realizing that the charging bay for KARR was not there.

"Your brother, it seems found Lana at Luthor Mansion with Lex. Somehow when the portal was opened by Lana's blundering it created a force field around the mansion. Lex called looking for you or Kara. Chloe tried to get in but the force field rejected her.

"Where is the mansion? I've never been there," Trinity said.

"I know my child, but you remember the past, when you taught at Smallville High School, do you remember the mansion you drove past?" Jor-El asked. She thought for a minute then nodded.

"Luthor Mansion is that mansion. Your Christianity compelled you never to enter that house for good reason. The master of that house, Now Lex Luthor is full of darkness and if you were to enter it, you would have been pulled into that darkness. At least at that time, for if you had you would have been discovered. And exposed as an alien just as Clark would have been, because your genetic markers are the same. Lex never knew. But my child he is that much closer to discovering Kara's secret. IF he discovers Kara is from your home world, then he will figure out who Kal-El really is and destroy him! You must find your doppelganger at once and join forces with her," Jor-El said.

"He's right," Spoke the voice of Lionel Luthor. Trinity stared at the two men who were at least physically the same.

"Lionel! I thought you were at the Democratic Convention with Martha Kent!" Trinity said. Lionel shook his head no.

"When I heard from one of my aides in the mansion what happened, I asked Jor-El to hack into the security system of the mansion and he got this view," Lionel then led them into the Kent main house and removed from his business suit inside pocket a DVD. He inserted it into the DVD player.

"This is Lex Luthor. If anybody is getting this feed, it means we are cut off from the rest of the world. Someone who looks like Clark appeared out of a vortex as soon as Lana activated some force field of some kind by accident and this person came through. He claims to be Kal-El of some destroyed planet called Krypton and had discovered our universe back in 2002; nearly a year after Clark saved me from the wreck at Loeb Bridge. He claims to be here to release General Zod, our version of General Zod to reveal to the world the Kal-El of Krypton that was born here in this reality. He also plans on dominating this world. Anybody, please stop this madman before it's too late!" The video image of Lex faded out to be replaced by static.

"What happened?" Trinity asked.

"Lex's transmission was cut off at the source. Apparently the Lana we know had been receiving messages from Clark's doppelganger and had reactivated the _Portal _between the two universes. Trina, if He discovers Clark's abilities the world as we know would be dominated by a madman who could destroy Earth just as he did Krypton." Lionel said.

"What do you know of the destruction of my world?" She asked. Lionel smiled.

"Do you remember the day your father announced the construction of a prototype vehicle to be a primary weapon against criminals? _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_? Well I helped design that vehicle, but a year before Wilton contacted me, I found the Kawatche caves, and in them I met a man who simply identified himself as Joe. He and I made an agreement that I was to be his emissary here on Earth. He had also forewarned of a meteor shower that rained down devastation on this town, but also brought us salvation. I was in shock the day it happened because I didn't believe it would happen. But it did. There is one person you must meet that will aide you in your quest," Lionel then nodded to Jor-El who removed a crystal. It was a crystal that was similar to the one in the past that Trinity had seen at the Kent house when Clark was 3.

"You remember the 2nd meteor shower I sent you and Kal-El to stop? Well you may have stopped the shower but the danger that I warned you about arrived. That danger is the Brain Interactive Construct also known as Brainiac. He has taken a human guise as a professor at Kansas A & M University. You've never met him, but Kal-El has. It was Brainiac who warned Kal-El about Zod's alliance with the alien Visitors. You must seek out Brainiac in the guise of Professor Milton Fine. Go my child for the destiny of your brother and my son is too great to ignore. You must aid him or all will be lost!" Jor-El said.

"What about Lois?" She asked then saw Lois sleeping on the couch.

"I will erase her memories. Now go!" Jor-El said. Trinity nodded and then she used her super speed to race 2 meet the only other survivor of Krypton who could aid her. An emotionless supercomputer so complex it was almost human, but it wasn't. In fact Trinity had unconsciously designed her own prototype vehicle after this supercomputer. Now she must seek out an alliance with two different people with agendas different then her own, but as she ran, she thought to herself, "_the light never understood the light. Jesus said I am the light of the world._

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Destiny

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is (c)2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Trinity Meets Brainiac_

_Kansas A & M University:_ Trinity Jean Knight walked into the history class of one Professor Milton Fine. The Kryptonian supercomputer had taken human form and was teaching human history to a bunch of 20-year-old kids. Trinity stared at the "man" as the bell rang. She had used her super speed to get to the school from Smallville.

"Milton Fine?" She said. The man turned to look at her. He had not known who she was.

"Yes?" He said. She smiled as the last student left.

"You may not know me, but I know you. I am Trinity Jean Knight of Krypton and Earth. You were co-created by my biological father, Jor-El. I need your help in finding Kal-El, my brother. He is trapped by his _Mirror Universe _doppelganger at Luthor mansion. The only way to find him, is for you to help me track down my own doppelganger who is roaming the world sick thanks to the US Government's bumbling," She said quietly. The man/machine just stared at her.

"You are not known to me, Trinity, but Kal-El is. He rejected Zod. Why should I help you?" He asked.

"You are aware of the _Mirror Universe_? Father made that universe known to you before you and your master destroyed my homeworld," She said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

"I am aware of it. What does this have to do with _The Last Son of Krypton?_" Milton/Brainiac asked.

"Lana Lang has powers similar to Clark. She used those powers to accidentally open a portal to _The Mirror Universe_ and release Kal-El, that universe's version of Clark Kent who rules that parallel Universe. You were designed as an oracle of Kryptonian history, past present and future. Kal-El is the _Chosen One_ of Krypton to bring light to this dark world. He has sacrificed much for this world," Trinity said.

"Not sure I would agree," Said a voice behind them. Both turned to see a dark skinned young man. It was Pete Ross, who had been on the run, since he had discovered Clark's secret.

"Pete, you know Clark. He lost his father, his mother is a US Senator, and Lex is preparing to run for Congress later this year. This _Mirror Universe _double of Clark is a perverted, immoral, duplicate from a parallel universe who's only agenda is to destroy this reality and if he reveals to Lex who Clark is, then the world is in trouble," Trinity said.

"Look, I may not understand all this talk about a parallel universe, but if Clark's in trouble somebody has to help him," Pete said.

"Well said, Human. Do you know where we can find the human known as Trinity Marie Knight?" Brainiac asked. Pete guestured to "Milton Fine"'s office. He walked over to the computer and began to tap in some security codes.

"I hate to break it to you Trinity, but I uh broke Knight Enterprises encryption sequence. I was asked to by Lionel Luthor. It seems he is trying to get someone named Kara Knight out of Luthor mansion, but he can't break the encryption sequence, so I broke yours and programmed a virus into Luthor Mansion's security system." Pete said.

"This algorithm is the design matrix of the human brain, but these algorithm is different than your own. Is this Trinity Marie Knight?" Brainiac asked. Pete nodded.

"She's in Metropolis working as an orderly. She broke out of Belle Reve and got a regular paying job under the name 'Linda Masters' and I had to ask for help in locating her," Pete said.

"Belle Reve?" Brainiac asked Trinity with a look of curiousity on his face.

"It's a psychiatric ward for people with emotional and other psychicological issues. More recently people with Kryptonite powers were placed there at the request of one Lex Luthor. He bought out the place. Trinity was there for observation and interrogation by the FBI." Trinity said. Brainiac nodded.

"Go to your Father's Fortress and access an inbedded file and give it to the human known as Chloe Sullivan. It's a file on Krypton's experience with the _Mirror Universe_. She'll be able to unlock it with the code name Patricia Swann, whom your father met years ago in 1984 while your Father was hiding technology from Krypton here. Then go find your doppelganger and ask for her help. Warn her that the hospital she works at has red Kryptonite fragments around it. They affect her much the same way the green Kryptonite affects your brother. Go now!" Brainiac said. She nodded to both and ran off using her Super speed.

"Does she always do that?" Brainiac asked. "If you knew Clark's family then you know Trinity," Pete said shrugging his shoulders.

_**To be continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Destiny

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is (c)200-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Fortress_

_**Kawatche Caves:**_ Trinity stared at the apature that Kal-El had told her about years ago, where the crystals that they had brought from the four corners of the planet and from Krypton's past. She then heard a voice. Genevieve Teague, mother of Jason Teague, who Lana Lang had dated a couple of years ago. She had met Genevieve years ago in London at a convention for the _Foundation_ when her cousin Edward Livingston Knight had been removed from the London Office of The Foundation For Law And Government. 

"What are you doing here?" Genevieve asked as she entered the apature that had been blown open by the union of the crystals from past and present that had brought Trinity and Clark to the North Pole. 

"I come here when I need to think," Trinity lied, as she slid the Kryptonian key into it's slot. 

"Jason sends his regards," Genevieve said walking away. Trinity turned to the key, and she clutched the table and white light surrounded her. 

_The Fortress:_ Trinity appeared and was shocked to see Patricia Swann, her childhood friend from before the 1st Meteor shower when she moved to Smallville, Kansas. 

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" Trinity asked. The dark haired millionaire daughter of Dr. Virgil Swann smiled. 

"I have come to find the one and only son of Krypton," Patricia said. Trinity shook her head. 

"He's trapped at Luthor Mansion with his doppelganger. He's not even aware of it. Lana accidently activated a force field. I was told that there is an embedded crystal that bears a file that I need access to. It will reveal Krypton's brush with the _Mirror Universe_ as well as how to get into the force field," Trinity said. 

"I know where it is," Patricia said as she moved to the main control panel of crystals. She saw one crystal with the Kryptonian symbols and she pointed to it. 

The crystal removed itself from it's housing and floated in the air, before Trinity grabbed it. 

"Take me with you to where ever your going, Trinity. I must help your brother," Patricia said. Trinity smiled. 

"Are you sure? The Teagues are searching for Lex. They blame him for breaking up Jason and Lana. They know about your family's search and they recently discovered about Krypton's destruction, thanks to the coming of General Zod and his foot soldiers," Trinity said. Patricia nodded. 

"Place your hand on the Crystal then and the Crystal will teleport us to _The Daily Planet_" Trinity said. The two placed their hands on it and white light surrounded them. 

_The Daily Planet_-Chloe stared at the face of her husband, Bruce Wayne, owner of the newspaper and leader of _The Justice League Of America_ in his guise as Batman. White light flared behind them and Trinity Knight and Patricia Swann appeared. 

"Trinity?" Bruce said as he and Chloe had been discussing a story. Trinity and Patricia entered the Editor-In-Chief's office. 

"I need access to your Kryptonian-English dictionary on your computer, Chloe," Trinity said. Chloe stared at her. 

"What for?" Chloe said. Trinity held up the crystal. Bruce stared at them. 

"Chloe what dictionary is this? How come you never shared it with me?" Bruce asked. Chloe looked at Trinity then Bruce. 

"Clark asked me to keep it secret. Because he feared someone would discover he was an alien," Chloe said. 

"Well, Chloe someone is sniffing near Clark's secret," Patricia said. Chloe looked at her curiously. 

"Jason and Genevieve Teague discovered the caves and the writings. I was down in the caves to use the apature to teleport to the Fortress. We need to find Clark before Genevieve does," Trinity said. 

"Great! Does that mean Edward Teague will come breathing down our necks?" Bruce asked. 

"I hope not. But for now, we need the information that is downloaded onto this crystal at once," Trinity said. They then moved to Chloe's computer and she clicked the icon that bore Kal-El's name in Kryptonese. She then placed the crystal near the computer and it began to glow. Then Kryptonian symbols began to appear on the computer screen. 

"It says someone close to Kal-El will die, including the rift being closed forever!" Chloe said excitedly. She then saw the mathematical equations. 

"What is this?" Chloe asked. Trinity smiled and then began to stare at it. 

"It's the way in!" She said excitedly. 

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Destiny

_(This story Is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 the CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine Hannah Melvin used with permission)_

_Chapter 4: The Way_

Trinity flew to Luthor Mansion as fast as her power of flight would enable her. She had copied the mathematical equations down and was now ready for the conflict of her life, but before she would enter Luthor Mansion she had a pit stop to make first: _The Kent Farm_.

She walked into the kitchen with the crystal she had taken from the Fortress a week prior. This Crystal would reveal the first invasion of the _Mirror Universe _that had happened to the planet Krypton some years before General Zod had started that planet on it's eventual destruction. She stared at the crystal.

"_Trinity, the voice you hear is that of Zor-El, your father's brother. The crystal before you holds the last memories of your home world and our brush with an alternate reality we had come to call the Mirror Universe. Gaze into the crystal and call upon the name of your aunt Lara, the mother of your brother Kal-El. Then all you will know about this universe shall be yours," _spoke the voice of Zor-El.

"Lara," She whispered.

_Krypton City, the capital city of the planet Krypton. The Brain Interactive Construct, had been scanning an unknown wormhole that had appeared in their own galaxy. Trinity had once again found her self transported back to the glory days of Krypton. But this time, she was an observer, not a participant in this events. No one could hear her, nor see her. She saw her brother who according to the chronometer on the far wall had just arrived back from the Earth Year 1973 and was in the process of recounting the events on the strange planet that Brainiac, the Brain Interactive Construct had discovered some 5 years ago. The Planet was the planet Terra, known to it's inhabitants as Earth. It was here, that the Kryptonians had discovered the writings of Jesus of Nazareth, whom they revered, but most of the aristocratic class had dismissed as a myth. Jor-El was taking a break and recording into his holo-projector about the strange planet when Brainiac interrupted. _

"_Yes," Jor-El said, clearly annoyed. The computerized voice displayed no emotion as it told him, "There is a strange occurrence in quadrant 87, from an unknown part of the galaxy. A dimensional rift has opened. Shall I inform the council?" Brainiac asked courtesly. Jor-El shook his head no. _

"_I've seen this kind of thing before. Can you tell me if anything is coming through?" Jor-El asked. He then saw his brother come in. _

"_What is it, Jor-El?" Zor-El asked as he looked at the viewing globe. Jor-El shook his head. _

"_There is a ship coming through with markings on it. The ship matches the ship designed by your cousins Mon-El called the Excelsior. But that ship is docked in cargo bay 4. This ship looks even older. Can this be a trap by Emperor Palpatine?" Brainiac asked. Jor-El sensed something he had never heard in the computer's voice before. Fear. _

"_No, I just ran the computer specs on that ship. It is the excelsior, but that's impossible," Jor-El said, curiosity in his voice. Lara came in. _

"_What is going on? One of the Imperial guards said shuttles have been landing from that ship," She said. Zor-El touched one of the crystals. The scene on the viewing screen switched to a view of shock troopers unboarding the shuttle that had landed in Kandor City, a suburb of Krypton City, about 3 hours away. _

"_Zoom in on the leader if you could," Jor-El said. He then saw something that made his face contorted with fear. He saw on the viewing globe, a man who looked very much like himself, except this "Jor-El" had a goatee. This man thumped his fist over his heart, then extended his hand out, and the shock troopers, about 50 of them moved in. _

"_What now, brother?" Zor-El asked. Jor-El turned to his brother. "Order the courts to release General Zod for the duration of the emergency. I'm going to activate the planetary distress beacon. Maybe we'll get help from one of our allies," Jor-El said as he activated a crystal, which turned red. _

The images stopped. Trinity stared at the crystal.

"There has to be more," She asked.

"bring Crystal back to the Fortress, and insert it into the command console and the rest of the images will be revealed," Spoke the voice of Jor-El. Trinity turned and saw both he and Lionel.

"Father?" She said.

"Trinity you know my Emissary, Lionel Luthor. The only way to stop Kal-El and to aid your brother is to finish viewing Krypton's past," Jor-El said. Lionel nodded.

"Trinity you must do as your father said. For if Lex joins forces with your brother's dark doppelganger, the darkness that clouds his mind will come to fruiation. Go now, Trinity Jean Knight!" Lionel said. She nodded and jumped into the air and she was flying back to the Fortress.

_To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Destiny

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider Elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5: The Way part 2_

Trinity Marie Knight stared at her doppelganger as she had been teleported to the Fortress.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude, My evil twin. I need your help," Trinity Jean Knight said as she stepped down from the control console to where her doppelganger had transported in from.

"In my reality, This place is hidden from my brother. How would you know of this place?" Trinity Marie Knight said as she looked around then down at the crystal in her hands.

"Remember Kal-El is our brother and Jor-El is our father, difference being Kal-El became corrupted by his friendship with Lex Luthor in your reality. In mine, He realized the darkness that was in Lex and made up is mind to bring light to that darkness. In your hands, my twin, is a crystal that heralds how your twisted reality invaded mine starting with my home planet of Krypton," Trinity said.

"It wasn't always so, Jean. Our Emperor before Kal-El was benevolent, but his successor was aggressive, and started what was called the doctrine of fear. He had enslaved all religions that believed in the Jewish God, and blacks and gays, before Kal-El came. He came originally as prophesied to overthrow our Emperor. But instead he became joined with Lex who became our new President/Emperor who ordered the invasion of Earth. How we learned of Earth came from invading your Krypton," Trinity Marie Knight said. She then moved to the control panel, and placed the crystal into one of the recesses. The Crystal lowered and the holographic emitter activated, and it showed the green planet of Krypton going a dark blue.

"_Jor-El, what is it?" Raya came in staring at the imaging globe and saw the decree that General Zod be released. _

_I'm ordering the courts to release General Zod from the Phantom Zone for the duration of the crisis. We've been invaded by a team from someplace else but their leader looks like me but with some genetic differences. This Jor-El that has just invaded Kandor City has a different genetic matrix than our own. We're being invaded by another reality similar to our own but a little more sinister," Jor-El said. He had just gotten the decree from the alternate 'Jor-El' to hand over the planet to the planetary alliance of the 28 galactic Empire. _

"_What is that?" She said staring at the decree and saw the signed affidavit. _

"_The planetary alliance of the 28 galactic Empire doesn't exist here but does exist wherever these people came from. They are Kryptonians but not from our reality, if you understand what I mean," Jor-El said. _

"_How did they get here?" Zor-El asked. Jor-El widened the view of the hole that the ship had warped in from, and they saw the dividing line of the Phantom Zone. _

"_They used the Phantom Zone to breach our universe from their own parallel universe. Their Mirror Universe," Jor-El said. _

The Holographic Emitter shut down as the two people, physically alike but different morally speaking stared at each other.

"They stormed Krypton City, and found Jor-El and Raya's research but not before being repelled by your General Zod. Your General Zod discovered that if he could realign your Krypton he could bring about Krypton's very destruction. The planetary council condemned Zod to life in the _Phantom Zone_ but not before discovering it was too late to save their world. Zor-El and Jor-El although not on speaking terms decided to spare their offspring by sending them to Earth. On our side, Krypton made a pact with the United Empire of America to allow them the technology to breach the dimensional divide between our universe and yours," Trinity Marie Knight said.

"How do you know this?" Trinity Jean Knight asked.

"Because before I killed my adopted father, I discovered he had been approached by my Pentagon to begin research left by Jor-El of Krypton to invade this reality some time in the future with aid of the _Last Son Of Krypton._ He did, as you know but was repelled by a team made up of Lana Lang, Clark Kent, Michael Knight and you. I was sent in undercover to discover your weaknesses. To my dismay the same Kryptonite that renders your brother helpless, has no effect on you. Why?" Trinity Marie Knight asked, wondering.

"Because I was born also human. I was born of Elizabeth Knight of Earth whereas you were born of both Jor-El of Krypton and Lara as well but was sent away earlier than your brother. You may have been raised by humans, but your not one of us, so Kryptonite here affects you just as it does my brother, but now we must stop your brother before he destroys Earth. He is insane and must be stopped," Trinity Jean Knight said, extending her hand.

"Even if He kills you?" Trinity Marie Knight asked. Her doppelganger nodded.

"I was raised a Christian. Jesus of Nazareth died for Humanity. If I am to save my adopted world from your universe, so be it," Trinity Jean Knight said, nodding at "herself".

"As you wish, but how do we get through the force field Kal-El made?" Trinity Marie asked.

"Very simple. Just as your Jor-El used the _Phantom Zone_ to breach the dimensional divide, so shall we. But we will use these emitters Knight Enterprises designed to keep our powers. We will be in the _Zone _a maximum of 3 hours. Without these Emitters we would be powerless, but we will have all the powers the Yellow Sun grants us," Trinity Jean Knight said attaching a emitter to her doppelganger's right arm then doing the same to herself. She then pressed the "arm" button and the unit was activated. Her doppelganger did the same.

"How do we break into the _Zone?"_ Trinity Marie Knight asked. Trinity smiled.

"We fly faster than the speed of light. Zod used Phantom Zone projectors worn on their wrists but we don't have those here, so we need to fly faster than the speed of light. We will also have the luxury of having two people in the Zone helping us," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"Who are they?" Trinity Marie asked. "Your not suggesting who I think Your suggesting are you?" She then asked as the thought hit her.

"My father's brother Zor-El and Raya, His assistant escaped to the Zone before Krypton exploded in my reality. It's time. Let's go!" Trinity Jean Knight said. The two women kneeled and jumped into the air and they were flying so fast no one could see them. They were gone in an instant.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Destiny

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is (c)2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC Universal Studios.)_

_Chapter 6: Opening_

_The Phantom Zone:_ A rift opened and two women stepped through the portal between our universe and the dimensional prison known to the citizens of Krypton as _The Phantom Zone_. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight walked through the alien desert wasteland that approximated Earth.

"What is this place?" Trinity Marie Knight asked. "It's a place discovered by our father Jor-El to imprison those who rebelled against the Federation of the 28 known galaxies," spoke a voice behind the two women. They turned to see a young woman approximately 27 Earth Years of age.

"Who are you?" Trinity Jean Knight asked fist clenched ready for a fight.

"Raya, One of your father's 4 assistants, Trinity," Raya said. They heard growling behind them and 4 phantom entities were flying toward them.

"Let's go!" Raya said as the three women began to run.

"I thought you said we would have our powers," Trinity Marie Knight said. They saw nearby a shelter. Raya turned and activated a crystal shaped into the family crest of the house of El, an octagonal shape and in it's center a stylized S. The crystal began to glow and blue light flared from the crystal and struck the phantom entities. They retreated.

"Welcome, my daughters in Law," Spoke a male voice behind them. Both Trinity Knights turned around and saw a man who bore on his simple robes the family Crest of the house of El.

"Zor-El," Trinity Jean Knight said with a sign of recognition. She had learned of Zor-El during her and Clark's visit to Krypton while trying to retrieve the 4th stone of power from Krypton's past.

"how do you know me?" Zor-El asked.

"I was sent into the past by Jor-El of Krypton to retrieve a 4th Stone of Power which was located on Krypton. Both Kal-El and I were sent there. While Lara was trying to seduce her very own son, I had wandered and saw you talking with General Zod. How could you side with a madman," Trinity said.

"It wasn't his fault, my twin," Trinity Marie Knight said.

"General Zod saw the mirror duplicate of Jor-El who showed him how to destroy the planet if the planetary Council didn't give in to his demands. When they didn't give in, he set into motion his plans. He placed the Brain Interactive Construct into a waiting ship while I and my brother tried to save our offspring. You recently discovered my daughter Kara. How is she?" Zor-El asked.

"Adjusting well to Earth. Right now she, and Kal-El are trapped at Luthor Mansion in Smallville Kansas. Kal-El is unaware that his mirror duplicate is at Luthor Mansion. We have to help my brother and stop hers before he does to Earth what General Zod did to Krypton," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"The portal to get you inside the force field will open in 25 seconds. You must force the woman known as Lana Lang to give up her powers before the Mirror duplicate of Kal-El kills her and absorbs her powers. Brainiac is on Earth. Did he give you the Crystal?" Raya asked. Both women nodded.

"We viewed it, and we know how to stop Kal-El, Clark's evil twin. Go now my children and save the world that is in it's darkest hour!" Zor-El said as he used a small device to open the portal. The two women stepped through.

_Luthor Mansion: _The portal opened and two women stepped through.

"Hey, You! Stop!" Said one of the security people. Trinity Marie Knight put her foot into the man's throat. The security man went through the wall. Trinity Jean Knight looked at her doppelganger with a look of disgust.

"What you rather have happened? He take us to Lex? We have to find Clark!" Trinity Marie Knight said. The two women then deactivated the devices attached to their arms. Trinity Jean Knight handed her doppelganger an ear piece.

"Take this. This is from The _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ which has been retrofitted with technology from Krypton. This ear piece has a 100 mile radius and won't receive interference from any other devices," Trinity Jean Knight said. The other Trinity put the ear piece in her ear.

"Let's go!" Trinity Jean Knight said. The two women used their super speed.

_Luthor Library_: Clark stared at Lana Lang with a look of disgust on his face.

"So your saying I'm trapped here with Lex?" Clark said after Lana explained to him that she had used her powers to inadvertantly opened some sort of gateway.

"I'm really sorry baby," Lana said. He held her and then saw Lex.

"I'm just curious how this force field happened and why am I not surprised your here, Clark?" Lex said. The two men who were formerly friends stared at each other.

"Lex!" Clark said as he struggled to control his heat vision. He knew he mustn't reveal himself as Kal-El.

"What did you do, Clark?" Lex said, removing his .357 Magnum from his jacket. He pointed it at the two.

"Lex I am just as curious as you are as to how this happened. Can we find out what happened, please?" Clark said.

"Lana is he lying to me?" Lex asked.

"No, Lex he isn't. I don't either. Now can we please put our differences aside here and find out what happened," Lana said.

"I can tell you," Said a voice behind them. Lex turned to see "Clark Kent" come in through the library doors.

"There are two of you," Lex said caught off guard.

"Lex you should know me. You sent me here, and it was you who ordered the hit on Lionel Luthor," Kal-El said.

Clark stared at this duplicate of himself.

"You ordered the hit on your father? Why?" Clark said staring back at Lex. Lex smiled.

"He was remarkably close to one of my experiments. A clone experiment that I was doing. I discovered the _Mirror Universe_ and requested Trinity Marie Knight do a hit on my father for 150, 000 dollars. I was then going to have her killed. Well to my surprise she lives still. And before I found you here, Clark, I discovered a vortex opened and two women stepped through the dimensional divide and somehow are here. One of them is the woman I hired to take out my father. Now why do you suppose she is here, hm?" Lex said. Kal-El and Clark stared at each other.

"My sister is here," Kal-El said.

"Your sister? The millionaire daughter of Wilton Knight is your sister? How is that possible?" Lex said.

"Same father, different mothers. Now how do I get out of here, Lex?" Clark said as Lana and Clark separated. Lana stared at Clark intently.

"I wish I could honestly tell you, Clark but I don't but I get the feeling you do," Lex said pointing the gun at Clark.

"Don't kill him, Lex!" Said the voice of Trinity Jean Knight as she walked in.

"A pleasure seeing you Trinity Jean Knight." Sneered Kal-El. Trinity stared at the doppelganger of Clark.

"Hello Kal-El," She said disgusted at seeing the co-ruler of _The Mirror Universe._

"Who is Kal-El?" Lex said.

"Your worst nightmare!" Clark said.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Destiny

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is (c)2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 7: Destiny_

Clark stared at his doppelganger with a stare of curiousity as to how his doppelganger could be here.

"What the hell is Kal-El? I hired an assassin to kill my father, and then I find out he is alive and someone has cloned him and has been masquarading as him before my father's unholy resurrection. Now why do you look like Clark?" Lex said to Kal-El.

"He's not who you think he is, Lex," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"Miss Knight I want to know who this duplicate is and how he got here," Lex said then noticing her doppelganger for the first time.

"Your the assassin I hired a year ago to kill my father. What happened?" Lex said. Trinity Marie Knight smiled.

"Trinity Jean Knight happened you son of a bitch!" Trinity Marie Knight said.

"who paid you off? Someone raided my funds," Lex said.

"Does the name James Marland ring a bell?"Clark said. "Marland Technologies is my biggest competitor. Didn't he take over your Foundation at one point?" Lex said to Trinity, who merely smiled.

"Who is James Marland?" Kal-El asked.

"James Marland was handpicked by Wilton Knight to replace Devon Miles should anything happened to him. Marland Technologies had been hacking LexCorp's computer files, for years to finish what Michael Knight had started. To bring you down you son of a bitch! You raped my cousin Kara, and then acted like nothing happened. Marland found out about the _Mirror Universe_ and paid Trinity Marie Knight double what you paid to kill Lionel to discover me and meet with me," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"What have I done wrong?" Lex said. Kal-El merely laughed.

"You innocent pathetic human being. You hire my sister to travel here to this universe to kill my sister and you don't think that there is going to be anyone to outbid you! You really are weak, Lex!" Kal-El said.

"What are you doing here, Kal-El," Clark asked.

"I was sent here to finish the job by the real Lex Luthor to finish what you couldn't even get done with the most ammoral, corrupt woman on the planet and yet you stand in my way Clark. What in Krypton's name are you thinking?" Kal-El said.

"Stopping you! Stopping you and your Lex! Now what are you going to do now that I am here," Clark said.

"I want your girlfriend as a bonus after I kill this reality's Lionel Luthor and replace him with mine," Kal-El said.

"That's not going to happen! We're going to stop you!" Trinity said. Both Trinity's clenched their fists as they prepared to attack the twisted corrupt version of Clark.

"No one can stop me! I will rule this reality as I rule my own!" Kal-El said.

"As I said We will stop you even if I have to die!" Trinity Jean Knight said, jumping into the air and kicking Clark's doppelganger down on the ground.

"And so you shall!" Kal-El said firing twin beams of heat vision to Trinity which struck her in the heart. The young woman clutched her heart as she fell down on the ground.

"No!" Clark said as he ran at normal speed to run to his sister's failing body.

"I am so sorry, Clark!" Lex said as they turned to see Kal-El leap into the air and he was gone.

"You have to stop him, Clark! I'll help out any way I can," Trinity Marie Knight said. Clark stood up from the crouching position before Trinity Jean Knight grabbed his jacket.

"Stop him! You have to stop him! For my sake and for the sake of Krypton!" Trinity Jean Knight said coughing up blood.

"I'll help you, Clark any chance I can!" Lex said. The two men who were enemies stared at each other.

"Thanks Lex! But only I can stop him!" Clark said. He then stared at Trinity Marie Knight.

"Bury my sister as quick as you can," Clark said. She nodded.

"I will bury her with honor! I will also go back to my universe and stop my Lex," Trinity Marie Knight.

"Clark, I'll help pay for the cost of her funeral," Lex said.

"You've done enough Lex. You order my sister's doppelganger to kill Lionel, then you request my doppelganger to finish the job even though Lionel was raised to life, and yet you absolutely refuse to take resposibility for your actions. All you can do for me is find out where he is going and that will be good enough for me," Clark said. Lex glanced down at the woman who was married to Michael Knight, who was a constant thorn in his life, and the most important part of Clark's life.

"Go, Clark!" Trinity Jean Knight coughed and she lowered her head. Trinity Marie Knight closed her eyes. She then stared at Clark Kent.

"An end of an era and the beginning of a new one, Kal-El!" She said. Clark just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"2 years ago, The Fortess of Solitude built itself out of the snow from the crystals that you formed from 4 different crystal shards. You swore you would accept who you were. Now it is time, Kal-El of Krypton, to accept your destiny. Stop thinking of just your interests, and look around the world around you! There is a world that needs a Protector, a Savior and while you are not this world's Messiah/Savior, you will be a beacon of light to a dark and depraved world much like my own. Accept the destiny Jor-El of Krypton has extended to you and begin your training!" Trinity Marie Knight said. Clark nodded at her and then ran off using his super speed.

_To be continued in Smallville Ignite the fire_


End file.
